


Bill's birthday present

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Billary HBT [5]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Holiday/Vacation, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: (Set, 2017) - Bill's 71th birthday.





	Bill's birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I wrote this story with a friend about Bill's birthday in Canada.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> xxx

It's 9:30 in the Clinton's hotel room, a late morning for them, but still early compared to the late night they had. Hillary woke Bill at twelve AM to give him an early birthday gift, one that left them both panting, sweaty and sated. Hillary rustled around as she woke up, stretching. She lifted her arm to find Bill's own draped across her side, a possessive protecting hand on her chest. Before she thinks better of getting up, she untangles herself from his limbs and sets about getting ready for the big day.  
By the time Bill is up, she's dressed and ready to go. 

"I see my birthday's already off to a good start. The first thing I get to see is you in the morning."

Hillary turned at the sound of his southern drawl and smiled. 

"You're birthday got off to a good start last night when I got you off," she smirked as she reminded him of their activities. The thought alone was enough to arouse Bill. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure I remember all that well Hill. Maybe you could come over here and show me what went down, or rather who went down on who?"

Hillary knew exactly what Bill was up to and decide to play a long, but throw him a curveball. 

"Well it started when I climbed on top of you at midnight... wait if it was that good you would remember. Just for that, I'll let you take care of yourself. I have to meet with Betsy to do some shopping. Enjoy your birthday Bill!" With that Hillary gathered her phone and purse and headed towards the door. 

"Wait! I remember. I was just playing around Hilly. You know I can't resist you" Bill ran his eyes over Hillary's body, appreciating her most feminine curves. 

"Oh I know Bill, but maybe next time you'll watch what you say. Bye." 

Hillary left the room, with two secret service agents trailing her, to find Betsy waiting for her in the lobby. 

"Morning Bets!"  
"Hey lady. Does Bill suspect anything."  
"Nope not a thing. He's going to be so shook when he sees my outfit."  
"Shook?"  
"Yeah it's what millennials are saying these days."

Betsy just shrugged in agreement and followed Hillary into the van as they headed to town.

Hillary and Betsy are shopping in the town. They look in lingerie shops for a lingerie set for Bill. In the end, they found out exactly what Hillary had in her mind!  
"Betsy, this is perfect. Will Bill be happy? What do you think?"  
"Of course, Hill! If you're in a normal shirt, he'll find you irresistible!" Hillary started to blush.  
"You're right Bets! Let's look at more stores!" 

Meanwhile, Bill is also in town, shopping .  
He is looking for lingerie for Hillary.  
He goes into a store, looks at the perfect set for his wife. He asked a saleswoman to help.

"Of course I can help you Mr. President!"  
She is looking for lingerie, meanwhile, she starts flirting with him.

“Should I put the lingerie on for you, Mr. Clinton? Then you can see if it's beautiful" - she said with a flirting voice. He knew what she wanted.

"No sorry madam."  
The woman looked at him with big eyes.

"Why not??!"  
"I'm sure you know very well I'm married." Bill retorted.  
"Well it's not a real marriage, only a business arrangement. Besides it your birthday and I'm sure you'd love some... cake" the girl did a slow twirl in front of him, showing him what he'd be missing out on.  
She turned to face him and pressed her breast against him. Bill put his hand on her shoulder to push her off. Right then, Hillary and Betsy entered the store. 

"What's going on here?!" 

"Hillary! Please tell this girl that I don't want her."

The girl looked stunned, but she would not be insulted to her face. 

"That's not what he was saying before you walked in, Hillary." The girl said her name with such disgust, it hurt Bill's ears to hear it, but he didn't push the girl away. 

"That's not true Hillary. She's lying."

Hillary noticed how close they were and was overcome with jealousy. She knew that Bill was loyal to her and hadn't looked in another woman's direction since the 90s. The girl had to be lying. 

"I can't believe you," Hillary said as she shook her head.  
Bill was stunned that she wouldn't believe him.  
"But-"  
"I can't believe you would really try to get with a married man. Don't you have any shame."

Bill, Betsy and the girl were amazed. Bill was more relieved than anything. 

The girl looked at their three expectant faces.

"Hmmmph, no wonder you lost to Trump ," the girl grumbled. Betsy opened her mouth to say something but Hillary dragged her out the store. Bill followed them. 

"Honey .." - Bill began to tell.  
"Bill, it's okay." - he puts his arm around Hillary. "But Bill. What were you doing in that lingerie store?"  
"Ehm.."  
"Yes, Bill, what were you doing there?" - asked Betsy.  
"Hill .. I was looking for you for a sexy lingerie set, especially for tonight. But I couldn't find it so I asked a saleswoman for help, but I couldn't do that afterwards." - Bill said.  
"But who says I'm making love to you tonight?" - she joked.  
"Why not? That's what we were supposed to do?!"  
"I don't know, Bill."  
Betsy had to try not to laugh.  
"But Hill, it's my birthday!" - he began to nag like a little boy.  
"Bill!! Stop now!" - she didn't mean it.  
She wanted to tease his pleasure, saying that she wouldn't have sex tonight.  
She wants to surprise him.

Throughout the entire day Hillary avoided Bill, just to keep him on his toes. She arranged for him and Betsy's husband to play a few rounds of golf to give her time to set up for his special night. 

"I don't get it Paul. Last night she was all over me. This morning, she doesn't even want to touch me. She didn't even hold my hand as we were walking to breakfast." Bill looked away from Paul as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. He looked so much like a distraught child wanting attention. 

"Aww cheer up buddy, she'll come around. Maybe she wants rest up and have some energy for tonight," Paul didn't realize what he said until Bill looked at him with confusion etched into his features.  
Betsy had told Paul about Hillary's surprise and she had sworn him to secrecy. He was about to blow the whole thing. 

"What's happening tonight?"

Paul stammered trying to come up with an excuse," I meant, maybe... you know how the whole restaurant comes out son happy birthday to people and you know taking pictures and all that. She's resting up for the excitement probably. Yeah, that's it!"

Bill seemed satisfied with his answer, but upset nonetheless. 

"Let's just play some golf, Paul."

A few hours later.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
They have a private jazz performance.  
Bill is still angry, sad and disappointed.

Hillary received a call from Betsy, she needed her to help, Hillary had to prepare for the evening so Hillary had left. Bill has been left alone.  
When the performance was over, he went back to the hotel. There saw he Paul.

"Where is Hillary?" - he asked Paul.  
"Hillary is with Betsy in the city"  
"Why?" - he sighed deeply. "Never mind, I'm going to bed, goodnight Paul"  
"Goodnight, Bill. Sleepwell." - Paul knew better.

Bill didn't expect his birthday to end in this way.  
He walked into the bedroom.  
He kicked a chair on the side.  
"This is the worst birthday of my whole life!!!" - he said to himself.  
Suddenly he looked around and saw candles lit, red roses and rose petals.  
He looked on the bed and saw his beautiful woman lying in wonderful lingerie.  
Her hair was beautiful, she had makeup on her face and her lips were with red lipstick.  
He was in shock.  
"Hilly.. I.."  
"What Bill?" - she asked him temptingly.  
"I thought you didn't want to make love for me tonight? You were in the city with Betsy, right?"  
"No Paul lied, I was here. It had to be a surprise? You don't really believe I'll be ending your birthday this way?!" - she smiled and she got up.  
She walked towards him.  
He felt his manhood in his pants.  
"How did you find the performance?" - she asked.  
He starts to laugh. "Come here you!!" - he lifted her up.  
She laughed when he lifted her up.  
He laid her down on the bed.  
He crawled on her and began to kiss her roughly with passion.

"Uh uh Bill it's my turn to take care of you."  
Hillary flipped Bill over onto his back and peppered kisses down his face. She straddled his waist with her small frame and draped herself over him. Her lips traveled down to his neck where a silver stone pendant hang from a wine colored ribbon, identical to the one dangling from her neck. Her lips latched onto his neck, above his pulse point. She began sucking and kissing him trying to leave a mark. She pulled away satisfied when his pale skin gave way to a purple bruise, one he would have to cover the next day. The sight of her mark on him made Hillary possessive. She pulled Bill up by his shirt collar to meet her, face to face. Her lips slowly closed around and pulled back just as slow. The wetness of her lips made Bill reach out for more, but Hillary pulled back.  
"Gimme a kiss Hill, it's my birthday."

Hillary chuckled at the seriousness in his voice.  
"The birthday boy gets kisses."  
Hillary crushed her lips against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth, coaxing his to play. Bill ran his hands all over her body, stopping on her behind. He gripped the supple flesh through the blue silk that covered her. 

"Slow down tiger"

"What do you want baby" - she kissed him slowly but with a lot of passion.  
Her tongue goes into his mouth again.  
They moaned when their tongues hit each other.  
She feels the wetness between her thighs.  
She moves her hand towards her panties.  
He saw what she did and broke the kiss.  
He grabbed her hand and began giving kisses on her soft hand.  
"That's my work, love" - she puts her arms around his neck and she began to kiss him again with passion.  
His hand goes to her panties, he puts his hand in her panties and begins to rub her clit.  
She broke the kiss and saw how he rubbed her clit roughly.  
"Oh fuck!!" - she moaned.

Bill held her behind her neck supporting her as her back arched. Their eye contact remained intense as he went to work on her clit. He was massaging her her whole pussy. His fingers tickled her entrance and his palm dug into her clit. Hillary stared at him, mouth open, slack jawed and panting. She gripped his wrist and pressed against his chest, trying to ease the intense pleasure, that was borderline unbearable. 

"Bill... honey... please... easy, easy OH MY"

"Take it baby"  
"It's too much Bill- I can't hold it "

Bill plunged two fingers into her and massaged her inner walls as Hillary thrashed and moaned in his lap. Bill gripped her by the waist and pushed his fingers deeper. The softness of Hillary's pussy nearly made him spill in his pants. Her wetness already leaking onto his lap. He rubbed over her g-spot, causing her to cry out. He hooked his fingers into her g-spot and rubbed furiously.  
Shudders racked her body as she came, wailing his name. 

"That's it baby, cum on my fingers. You're so good Hilly. "

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! YESSSS !!" - she screams hard. He pulled his fingers out of her tight heat. Her wetness glittering at his fingertips.  
He is licking his fingers.  
She pulled down his pants and boxers.  
She took his cock in her mouth and began to suck him hard.  
"Fuckkkk! Hill! Please stop baby, otherwise I'll cum in your mouth" - she let his cock fall out of her mouth.  
She took his shirt and he took off her bra.  
She puts his cock at her entrance.

She raised herself and hovered over his cock. She slid only the tip and leaned in to kiss Bill. The intoxicatingly feeling of Hillary's lips gliding over his distracted him. Hillary came crashing down in his cock, tightening her muscles. 

"Ohhh shiiit, you're so tight Hilly"  
"Happy Birthday my love"

Hillary pushed Bill to lie down as she rode him. Bill gripped her ass with one hand and tweaked a nipple with the other. The sight of him slipping inside of her, her body taking him in effortlessly, captivated both of them. Hillary leaned forward braving herself on the headboard. Her hips moved back and forth over Bill, driving him insane. Hillary was directly above him whimpering and moaning deeply. 

"Bill... you feel so good... mmm"

"You're gonna make me cum"

Bill rolled her over abruptly and pinned her hands above her head. One hand gripped the headboard for leverage as the other sought out her clit. His thrusts grew erratic as Hillary tightened around him. His fingers rubbed her clit ferociously. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. The five of his thrusts pushing Hillary up to the headboard. Her hands gripped his shoulders and legs tightened around his waist. 

"Im about to cum baby. Fuck, you make me feel so good little Hilly."

"Cum for me Bill, please. I need you to cum!!"

Bill gripped her hip and pounded into her with his final thrusts. Hillary clamped down on him, cumming again as he brushed against her g-spot, his pelvis rubbing her clit. Bill came hot and heavy inside of her. His seed spilling out. 

Hillary hated the feeling of him pulling out of her after they had made love. She went from feeling incredibly full to empty in seconds. 

"Ready?" Bill asked, a look of satisfaction yet compassion for his wife and all she'd given him. 

"I'll never get used to you leaving my body but, I guess so."

Hillary hissed as Bill pulled out and he held her close, rubbing her thigh to comfort her. 

He stood silently and retrieved a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom. He came back and tenderly wiped the insides of her thighs, red from being pressed against by his rough ones, and pussy, swollen and dripping with his seed and her arousal. The essence of eroticism.  
Bill laid next to her after getting under their covers and pulled her close. Her head buried in his chest. 

"I hope you liked your present Billy."

"I already had the greatest gift right here in my arms"

THE END.


End file.
